Of Love Unrequited
by ShurnaV
Summary: It is the fifth summer of their summer road trip, and everyone is excited. Grandpa Max can't wait to spend time with his grand-kids. Ben is eager to travel the land, and be a hero again. Gwen merely wants to be close to her heart's love: Ben.


Before we start, I'm gonna set up a bit of background for our story and starring characters. This takes place during their 5th summer trip, so our young heroes are 14 years old.

Benjamin 'Ben' Kirby Tennyson

-110 lbs

-5'5"

-White t-shirt. Black, long-sleeved button down shirt. Tan cargo pants. Shaggy hair.

Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Catherine Tennyson

-105lbs

-5'2"

-Dark green, sleeve-less blouse. Flare jeans. Hair down, slightly past shoulders, loose. Plain silver bracelet.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. If I did, we'd have a different sequel series. Or at least a better plot for it.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Every story has a beginning and an ending. Where we are introduced into the character's lives, and travel with them for a time. After a while, the creator brings us to the conclusion, and the we the audience watch as the characters fade into the obscurity of their future. But, it's not as simple as that. While the author may get to write the final words, the director may call the final cut, the imagination of the audience doesn't end there. They take the story, and extend it, age it, explore it, allowing new adventures to form. Thus, no story ever ends. It merely sleeps, until a new mind takes it up, and gives it new life. Sometimes for them alone, sometimes for others. So, let the curtains rise once more... <em>

* * *

><p>The last bell had rung, the halls had emptied out, and the children had abandoned all thoughts of school for the next few months. Except one. Ben Tennyson was not excited. He was agog. He was already on his bike, racing home mere seconds after the bell. He had only one thing on his mind: traveling the country in the Rustbucket with Grandpa Max &amp; Gwen. This was their fifth summer traveling, and it had yet to become mundane. Four summers of saving the day, alien hero action. Soon to be five.<p>

Ben couldn't help but grin at the thought of camping out, amusement parks, kicking villain butt, listening to tales from Grandpa's Plumber days. Of course, there were the less then enjoyable parts. His grin faded slightly as he thought about the museums, art galleries, poetry readings, Grandpa's cooking. He shivered at that last thought as he pulled up into his driveway.

** Well, at least Gwen will help with the more blah parts**, Ben mused as he rolled his bike into the garage, and ran into the house.

"Ben, what have I said about charging in like that!" Sandra Tennyson gave her son an exasperated look from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom. Won't happen again." She rolled her eyes at Ben's all to innocent look.

"I'm sure it won't. Now, go make sure you have everything packed. I just got off the phone with your grandfather, and he said he'll be here around 4:30, since he's picking up Gwen first." Ben flashed her a thumbs up before racing up the stairs. "And no running up the the- oh forget it." Sandra huffed as she turned back into the kitchen.

Ben hurried into his room, tossing his book-bag aside and snatching up his duffel bag.

"Let's see if I have everything," he opened it up and begin digging through it. "Three shirts, two pair of jeans, swim trunks, camera, extra memory, Super Sumo Slammers V-VIII, boxers, my 'special' comics. Hmm..." He straightened from his bag, his brow furrowed in thought. "What else? I guess another shirt, and, uh...oh!" Ben dived under his bed, tossing items out of his way. After rummaging around a few minutes, he let's out a short laugh before wriggling out. He got up on his knees, setting a medium sized box on his bed, a malicious light glinting in his eyes. He opened the lid, the words 'Ben's Box o' Fun' scrawled on the inside.

"Alright then. Fake spiders? Check. Fake snake? Check. Itching powder? Check. Trick peanut jar? Check. Temporary hair dye, fuchsia? Check. Trick gum, both exploding and staining? Check. Hehe, Gwen's in for it this year!" Ben nodded before lifting his eyes from his 'toys' to the wall in front of him. Dozens of photos stared back at him, scattered in a haphazard collage of the past four summers. His malicious grin softened as his gaze was drawn to the center. In it's own little space, straight and unmarred, was Ben's favorite picture. It was from two summers ago, taken right after the three of them had taken down an alien warship. Standing in front of the burning wreckage, the two cousins had their arms around the others shoulders, smiling and flashing the camera the peace sign.

It was that moment Ben realized that Gwen meant more to him then a mere cousin. She had become his dearest friend, his closest confidant, his most trusted ally. She was the only person, next to Grandpa Max, that he'd drop everything if she needed him. He smiled warmly at that photo, then glanced down at his box of gags. His smile slipped and sighed.

"I guess I can lay off for one summer." Ben started to close the lid, but stopped. He drummed his fingers for a few seconds before he reached in and took out a few items, tossing them into his bag. "Alright, so I can't help myself. I'll just have to do something nice for her to balance it out." He zipped up his bag, and was just putting away the box when a horn honked twice outside.

"Ben, they're here! You better be ready!" Ben jumped up, grabbed his bag, and bolted for the door.

"Watch out world, it's hero time!"

* * *

><p>Gwen lay sprawled on her bed, gently kicking her bags on the floor, staring at the ceiling listlessly. Her clothes and books were packed, laptop charged, ipod loaded, and spellbook tucked away for the road trip with her grandfather and cousin. She'd had plenty of time to prepare, since her school had let out a week earlier. Gwen sighed as she thought of school. She had gotten accepted into a private school not too far from Bellwood the year before, and while it was everything she dreamed of scholastically, it was lacking in...social charms. Or, as Ben once said of Bancroft Academy, it was full of snobs &amp; posers. The only time she could be herself, and have fun, were the weekends when she could leave the confines of her dorm room and escape back to Bellwood. Back to Ben.<p>

She sighed again, focusing on her ceiling. Or what was on it. Spread across it in a six armed spiral were photographs from her summer travels. Amusement parks, land marks, national forests, parks, and other scenic shots mixed in with pictures of herself, Grandpa Max, & Ben. The all too rare group shot, photos of them individually taken at random, victory shots, pranks pulled, both successful and failed. They were all treasured mementos, each one special. And spread across them at certain points were photos that told a story that she could only read. Of how she fell for her cousin.

It had all started the first summer. Between all the bickering, name calling, and pranks, she had developed a crush on Ben for all his heroics, rare compliments, and saving her life several times. That was in the first arm of the spiral. The time spent going to school together, occasionally hanging out on the weekends, holidays together, helped feed it slowly. The second summer it grew stronger, along with the friendship and companionship that had developed between them. The fighting had lessened, the name calling became gentle ribbing, the pranks...stayed about the same. Still only eleven, after all. That was in the third and fifth arms. In the second, fourth, and sixth arms of the spiral told her of how that crush had fell away, and was replaced with love. But, it was missing the keystone, the one picture that told of the transition, the one she kept secret.

She touched the front pocket of her jeans, feeling the hard rectangle inside. It was a clear, hard plastic case, like the ones Ben used for his favorite Sumo Slammer cards. The photo inside had been carefully trimmed, and kept on her person at all times. It was taken after a particularly nasty run in with the Circus Freaks, during their third road trip. She had just woken up in the hospital, her broken arm only letting her sleep for short periods. Grandpa Max was gone at the moment, but Ben was there, asleep. In a chair pulled up to her bed, leaning onto her bed. Holding her good hand. It touched her deeply, and it was all she could do to stop from crying. On impulse, she pulled her purse to her, fumbled with her bad hand until she could finally retrieve her camera. Using her magic, she levitated the camera to a good position, laid her head atop his, and cupped his face. She had thankfully gotten the snapshot, put the camera up, and closed her eyes by the time grandpa had come back.

That was the moment she knew she wanted him as more then a cousin, more than a friend. She smiled sadly at the memory, at the thought. Her eyes glistened, and laid her hand at her throat.

"I love you Ben, and I can only dream of you being mine." She closed her eyes, her mind just starting to wander, when a horn honked outside.

"Gwendolyn, honey, Grandpa's here!"

"Coming, mom," Gwen gathered her bags, walking to her door. She passed as she grasped the knob, and turned to gaze outside. "Another year of torture stemming from unrequited love. I can't wait." She walked out of her room, a small smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

><p>Alrighty, this is my first story (that I've put out into the public eye), and any and all criticisms are welcome. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up in the next week or two. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
